Let's be Bad
by jessicagrayce
Summary: Kate helps Megan get ready to go out with Aiden, while Megan tries to figure out her feelings for her. Slight Kegan, mostly just implied.
1. Chapter 1

** Sorry to whomever read this before, I meant Kate not Jessica, I always call Kate Jessica by accident, after Jeri Ryan's character on Shark. **

Ever since the virus nearly killed Kate Megan couldn't keep her eyes off of her. She had always appreciated the woman's beauty, but the thought of losing her had made Megan realise how much she cared.

"You okay in here?" asked Kate, "you seem distracted."

"I'm just glad you're back, we missed you around here."

"Thanks Megan, it's good to be back." And with that Kate left leaving Megan alone with her thoughts again.

Kate looked so good today, in her clingy blouse and tight pants. Her skin and lips were just perfect and hair in loose curls that just begged to have fingers run through them. All Megan wanted to do was reach out and kiss her, pull her into her arms and bite those precious lips.

Shaking her head Megan tried to control her thoughts, she had always appreciated a woman's beauty, even made out with a few women in college. If she had been born in a different time Megan probably would have been bisexual, but she had grown accustomed to men, and that was what her society had expected of her. She had never really experimented, to choose what she preferred, because she had liked men, so that was who she went with. It wasn't that women were better than men, but Kate held a certain mystery and fragility that Megan loved. She always wanted control, which had always made Megan wonder what that meant in bed, even before she started fantasizing about kissing her boss.

"It's probably just my hormones," she thought "after all Aiden and I still haven't had sex and the build up is killing me, I would probably take Ethan right now." That thought made her laugh out loud and attracted the gaze of, of course Ethan. It wasn't often Megan laughed hard but when she did it went on for a while, the thought coupled with Ethan's face had her laughing hysterically.

Kate walked in again "I have to know what is so funny that Megan Hunt is crying from laughing."

Explaining that one to Kate would be fun she thought to herself.

"I was just thinking how desperate I am, and how I would probably have Ethan right now, and then the thought made me laugh, and then Ethan looked over at me."

Kate raised her eyebrows at her.

"Okay it was funny in the moment," said Megan still a little giggly.

"So things aren't going well with Aiden then?"

"No they are, he just wants to take it slow, and then I wasn't ready, then I was and Marburg hit, and he's been at a conference."

Kate smiled evilly, "when does he get back."

"His flight landed today, but he said he's going to be really tired."

"Men are never too tired for sex, strike the iron well it's hot."

"Honestly Kate, I'm a little scared."

"What's there to be scared about?"

"I haven't had sex in six years."

Kate's mouth flew open, "how is that possible?"

Megan just shook her head.

"But what about Derek Ames?"

"Lacey interrupted that one, and then we never went out again."

"Wait, so the last person you slept with was…" Kate said trailing off.

Megan finished her sentence, "Yep good old Todd, like you said, I need to get out more."

"Wow, you need to go see Aiden tonight then!"

"But I don't know what to do."

"Megan I'll take you out for dinner get you ready, then I'm sending you over, trust me, you will thank me for this."

"Alright, I'll see you in 20 minutes then." Said Megan giggling not realising how little was left of their shifts. Then she cursed herself, why was she so giggly, Megan Hunt was not a giggly person.

It was the slowest 20 minutes of Megan's life waiting; she had finished her work hours ago, and now had nothing to do. She had already reorganized her desk twice, and a third time would just be too much. Finally, the time was up, and Megan rushed to Kate's office.

"Wow, someone's in a hurry," remarked Kate inviting Megan in, "I just have some quick paperwork to finish, make yourself comfortable."

And that Megan did, she sat down and discreetly starred at her boss, if it was possible Kate had gotten even more attractive since the last time she saw her. Megan was pretty sure that last button had been done up before, but she was loving the cleavage that was popping out.

"Megan you ready?" asked Kate bringing Megan back to earth.

"I was waiting for you."

"Okay where do you want to go for dinner?"

"I was thinking we could pick something up, and then go back to my house; I have a bottle of wine and a closet to go through."

"Sounds wonderful, but maybe don't drink the whole bottle otherwise you won't make it to Aiden's" said Kate giggling like Megan had earlier.

After they picked up a pizza from Megan's favourite spot, they drove to Megan's place. They took Kate's car so that Megan would have to ask Aiden for a ride in the morning, and thus couldn't chicken out and go home.

"I just get so nervous around him, and then it's all I can think about, I just wish I could turn my brain off," said Megan over the pizza.

"That's what happens when you wait, it becomes special and more meaningful, its better, but the nerves can get to you, and also you promised me wine.' She said with a wink.

"Oh so that's the only reason you came, for the free booze."

"Well that and to explore your infamous apartment."

"It's really not that infamous."

"I know, I had just never been here."

Megan poured them both a glass of wine and then they headed to her closet.

"Alright, what in this closet screams do me now?" asked Megan saucily

Kate pulled out a bunch of things and started paring outfits. She narrowed it down to two, then said "Alright Megan strip, let's see these."

Megan blushed a little, hiding her face, so Kate wouldn't see the flush of colour, and threw on the first one. It was a light blue wrap around dress that fell mid-thigh, and showed a little cleavage at the top.

"I like it, but it's not perfect." Said Kate, "Try the other one."

Megan looked at it and burst out laughing. It was her cutest corset she owned.

"Going straight for the lingerie are we?"

"Not exactly, you wear it with some really tight skinny jeans, it's a style, and I'm sure it would make you look really hot Doctor Hunt."

Deciding to trust Kate Megan pulled out her skinny jeans and put on the ensemble, she had gained a little weight since she wore the jeans last, but with a little pulling they did up.

"Whoohoo," remarked Kate "Look at you my little sexpot."

Megan looked in the mirror and was shocked, it was the perfect blend of sweet and sexy, and also something she never would have thought of.

"It's perfect."

"Alright, finish up that glass and then let's head over."

"You're awfully excited about this, why is that?" asked Megan wondering what it meant.

"Well, I'm like you, the last person I slept with was Todd, and I'm living vicariously through you."

"I've seen Peter looking at you and Charlie Stafford is clearly into you."

"I would never date Peter, and he is not."

"He is too, I heard him talking about it in the break room one day." Argued Megan.

"Megan his labs in the basement, why would he be in the break room?"

"That's what he was explaining to Curtis, he was hoping to see you, to _thank you _for helping him out, if you catch my drift. He's good looking, and has learnt to deal with me; you should go out with him."

Kate laughed at that and responded "We'll see, and now it is time for you to leave."

Just then, the phone rang and Megan grabbed it.

"Hello?'

"Hey baby," replied Aiden, "I just wanted to let you know that I missed my flight so I won't be leaving until Friday now."

"Friday, but that's in four days."

"Yea since I'm here there's a workshop going on the offered me a job. I'm assistant teaching it, they offered to put me up for free and so I went sure."

"Oh okay, well I miss you, but I have company now, so I'll call you tomorrow."

"Bye gorgeous."

"Bye Aiden."

"So what's this about Friday?"

"That's when Aiden's coming back now."

"Well what do we do now?" asked Kate.

"I have a fun idea," replied Megan.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why does that scare me?" asked Kate.

Megan smiled gleefully and grabbed her phone form the bed. Kate had no clue what she was doing until Megan began to speak.

"Oh hi Doctor Stafford I hope I'm not disturbing anything, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out for drinks with Kate and I tonight. Okay awesome, meet you there in an hour."

Kate just stared at Megan.

"Oh come on" begged Megan with a smile. "Trust me you'll have fun."

"Fine" replied Kate, who was actually very excited about that idea but just didn't want to admit it to Megan.

"Now it's my turn to make you over." Said Megan gleefully.

"Um if were meeting him in an hour that's not enough time for me to get to my place."

"Relax you can borrow something of mine I have it all figured out." Replied Megan

Kate rolled her eyes and gave in "Alright let's see what you have."

They laughed over some of the things hidden in the back of Megan's closet, and ended up trying to make the worst outfits possible. Kate finally admitted defeat when Megan pulled out a neon feather boa to go with hers.

"Where did you get that, and why do you have it?" asked Kate laughing so hard tears were falling.

"Why," said Megan completely seriously "Do you want it? I know that neon's very in right now."

With that they both collapsed into giggles. Then Megan looked at the clock.

"Okay so seriously you need something to wear because we're going to be late if we don't leave in 20 minutes, and I should change."

"No way Megan, I picked that and it is staying on you all night."

"All night? I have to sleep in it too?" she asked saucily

Kate walked right up to her and whispered in her ear "Maybe you won't sleep." Then laughed at Megan's face.

"Relax I was joking, there's no need to get so uncomfortable. Just wait until I'm drunk I hit on my friends all the time, see how far until they get uncomfortable."

Megan decided to pretend that was the reason her face flushed, rather than her true reasons.

"You should save all your flirting for Dr. Stafford. And I have the perfect thing for you to wear."

It was a short one shouldered black dress with a clingy but surprisingly soft material.

"Um Megan, not only am I taller than you but my butt and hips are bigger than yours too, there is no way this is going to fit."

"Just try it on."

When Kate put it on she was amazed at how good she looked. The dress really showed off her legs and only showed a little cleavage, though it clung to her body.

"You know I haven't worn anything this short since college but what the Hell." Said Kate resigning herself to Megan's choice.

"You look awesome, just the right amount of sexy that you're not crossing into the slutty border."

"Luckily I wore these shoes today, because this dress deserves great heels."

Megan agreed, "I think every outfit deserves great heels."

"Well pick yours and let's go because we are going to be late."

After they both quickly touched up their hair and makeup they finally left. Megan hailed a cab and looked at Kate meaningfully before saying,

"Oh looks like you'll need a ride home from Doctor Stafford."

When they got to the bar, they saw Dr. Stafford was sitting already and with a strange guy. When they got closer they realised the guy was actually Peter.

"Oh Peter, we weren't expecting you." said Megan trying to figure out how to factor him into her plan.

"Well then maybe you should have asked if Charlie had company before inviting him out then." Said Peter with a wink. "And also I thought you said Aiden came back tonight, shouldn't you be with him, especially dressed like that."

"Kate dressed me, and he got delayed, what's wrong with my outfit?"

"Nothing, you look fantastic, it's just different."

While Peter and Megan chatted each other up Charlie accompanied Kate to the bar.

"Have those two always been so flirty?" he asked casually.

"Peters just like that, and it helps lighten the mood around the office, because dead people can be kind of heavy sometimes."

"You're talking to a man who worked at the CDC I get it."

There was a long pause as they waited for the bartender to finish Kate and Megan's drinks. Charlie surprised Kate by grabbing them for her and putting them on his tab. When she gave him a quizzical look he responded with

"It really is the least I could do; I wouldn't have a work space without you."

"Well thanks." She said, never one to turn up free drinks.

"If you don't mind my saying you look fantastic tonight, I mean you always look amazing, but just wow."

Kate hated compliments like that because she never knew what to say, she gave a simple thanks and then they headed back to their table.

They all drank their drinks and went for seconds and thirds and fourths, until they were all hammered and laughing like a bunch of teenagers. It was time Megan decided to put her plan into action.


End file.
